This invention relates generally to a foot protector for karate combat and other martial art sports and particularly to a protector having a rear access entry for the foot.
Some form of foot protector is necessary in almost all forms of martial art sports and particularly in karate combat. It is particular desirable that protective shoes of the kind under consideration be constructed so that they can be readily placed on, and removed from, the foot easily and yet are securely held on the foot during use.
Protective shoes of this kind are known in the prior art and are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,584 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,971 commonly owned by the present assignee. Both of these patents disclose karate foot protectors utilizing full length lacing systems to facilitate entry of the foot. Laces have proven desirable under some circumstances because of the tendency for tearing of the shoe material when the separable portions of the protector, necessary for entry of the foot, do not extend the full height of the shoe. However, while this system is satisfactory for many purposes it does require that the laces be hand tied.
The present foot protector eliminates the need for tie laces without rendering the protector susceptible to tearing.